1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to switches for electrically operated alarm devices and, in particular, to an automatically resetting switch for such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most switches presently used in burglar alarm systems employ actuating elements which operate without physical, direct contact with other components of the switch. For example, many prior switches include magnetically operated reed-type switching means wherein an alarm is actuated in response to opening of a closure such as a window or door when a magnet becomes displaced from a fixed position relative to the switch. Such arrangements usually employ a normally open switch that becomes closed due to proximity of the magnet. These switches usually operate as a two position switching means characterized by the need to move the closure relative to the switch in order to reset the switch. It is believed that there is no simple, automatically resetting electro-mechanical switch commercially available at the present time. Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an automatically resetting alarm switch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically resetting switch that is simple to install and which requires little maintenance, if any, to insure proper operation with extended service life. A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatically resetting switch that permits triggering of alarm circuitry regardless of the position of the closure. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically resetting switch that employs a magnetic head in physical contact with a ferritic plate so as to allow multiple-position operation.